


Keep Your Eyes On Me

by Lilalau



Series: Prompts 100 kinks [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, consensual voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilalau/pseuds/Lilalau
Summary: Yuuri is jetlagged and when he wakes up, he finds Viktor masturbating





	Keep Your Eyes On Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drarina1737](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarina1737/gifts).



> From [this post. ](https://all-of-the-ships-are-sailing.tumblr.com/post/86601537822/100-kinks-nsfw) (Number 34)

These last days, Yuuri was very confused whenever he woke up. Since he had moved in with Viktor, he had been really jetlagged, always tired, and not recognizing the rooms he was in didn’t really help. The first time he had woken up in Viktor’s bed, he had almost shouted kicking Viktor in the knee, remembering then where he was.

Now he had just woken up from a nap in the sofa, and he was disoriented and confused. Usually Viktor was around when he woke up, so being alone in the flat felt weird but, then again, neither of them had been able to go training so maybe he was there. He knew he was wrong when he went to the room to pick up his phone and he heard sighs coming from behind it.

He opened the door quietly, and saw Viktor, sat in their bed, with his back against the wall, shirtless and a hand under his pants. When the Russian heard the door opening, he stopped, looking at Yuuri who was petrified in the door frame, not really sure of what to do.

“Yuuri,” Viktor said, choking a moan and making the Japanese’s cheeks turn bright red, “you can come in, if you want.” Yuuri felt the palms of his hands sweating and his pajama pants seemed a little tighter than before.

“V-Viktor! Y-you you were… I-I shouldn’t… I-I…” Yuuri was about to leave when Viktor’s deep voice stopped him.

“Stay…” he whispered, “I’d like you to watch me.”

Yuuri nodded, entering in the room, while Viktor took off his pants and underwear, showing his already hard cock. Yuuri gulped, sitting in the bed, in front of him. They looked into each other’s eyes and soon enough, Viktor had his hand back at his dick and Yuuri couldn’t help but look at it.

He watched carefully each stroke, recording in his head the different speeds and pressure applied in each one of them until it was too much and he had to touch himself. He pressed the palm of his hand against his clothed crotch, letting a soft moan escape through his lips. Viktor watched him carefully, speeding his strokes without even noticing.

“ _Yuuri-_ ” He moaned, making the boy look at his face again. His head was leaned back a bit, pressing against the wall. His eyelids were half-closed, looking at the other boy with a dark and intense glance, making him shiver. Viktor’s plump lips were parted; moans and whimpers coming out of them. Yuuri saw the blush in Viktor’s face and wondered if he was as red as the Russian was which he definitely was.

“Viktor, you are so beautiful.” The Russian’s dick twitched at the praise, a wave of pleasure running through his body, making him moaned louder.

A few minutes later, Viktor was coming and Yuuri didn’t last long, overwhelmed by the view of the other’s orgasm. He closed his eyes and worked himself through his climax. The first thing he saw once he came down from his high was Viktor’s gaze focused on him, watching him with bliss. Yuuri crawled at him, resting himself on Viktor’s chest and letting him pet his hair, comforting him.

“I love you so much Yuuri.” The Japanese hummed while going back to sleep in his lover’s arms.


End file.
